villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hag
The Hag and the Werewolf are minor antagonists in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and its 2008 movie adaptation. They are two former servants and worshipers of Jadis the White Witch intent on using cunning an manipulation to resurrect her from the dead. History Not much is known about the Hag or the Werewolf's background, only that they were followers of Jadis during the events of the previous film. After her death, the two went into hiding until Miraz and the Telmarines conquered Narnia. They then were forced to join with the remaining Narnians in exile and hiding. In the film, Nikabrik, the Hag, and the Werewolf come to Caspian during crisis, offering a way to ensure Miraz's death and secure power back to him. Caspian agrees, and the two begin a ritual involving an archaic incantation and the (somehow) recovered wand of the White Witch. They use it to create a wall of ice with the spirit of Jadis within. Jadis asks for Caspian to provide her with a drop of his blood, which will bring her back to life. Tempted, Caspian allows his hand to be cut and his blood to spill. However, Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin, and Lucy arrive and fend them off. After a quarrel, Peter kills the Hag, Edmund kills the Werewolf, and Trumpkin and Lucy kill Nikabrik. Peter knocks Caspin away from the ice, but becomes entranced himself and begins to be tempted by the spirit of Jadis. However, Edmund sneaks up behind the wall and stabs it, shattering the wall and killing Jadis for good. Personalities The Hag and the Werewolf are shown to be extremely manipulative and cunning, able to easily convince the heroic Caspian to resort to drastic measures (this could be a result of his Telmarine heritage, meaning he may not have known who Jadis really was). They are also not afraid to get their hands dirty, as both partake in combat when their ritual is challenged. Appearances The hag appears as a short, wrinkled woman with orange skin and a black beak. She has black-green hair and wears a flowing drown cloak with a hood. The Werewolf is a short, black-furred bipedal wolf with sharp teeth and claws. Like his partner, he wears a long brown cloak, which he removes in battle. It is unknown if he is a werewolf in the traditional sense (human changing into a wolf) or if his form is permanent. Gallery Pictures sba3.JPG|The Hag princeCaspian_shaneWerewolf_940.jpg|The Werewolf Caspian_werwolf_and_hag.jpg|The Hag and Werewolf cut Caspian's hand. Video The Hag from Prince Caspian PC Game Narnia Prince Caspian - Prevent The White Witch's Return Trivia *The Hag, the Werewolf, and Nikabrik play the same roles and serve as bosses in the video game tie-in to the movie. *In the original book, Caspian was not a part of the ritual. Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin merely stumbled upon them performing the ritual and killed them before it could be completed. *Both Hags and Werewolves are traditionally hostile species in the world of Narnia. *Their role alludes to Satanic followers in real-life, just as Jadis alludes to Satan and Aslan alludes to Jesus Christ. **This is supported by the fact that the Hag's chanting during the ritual is reminiscent of Arabic. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Satanism Category:Cults Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Magic Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Lycanthropes Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Summoners Category:Necromancers Category:Posthumous Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Symbolic Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Villainesses Category:Arrogant Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Conspirators